A week to fall in love
by Kira Blake
Summary: Ellos se amaban, y solo hacia falta una semana para enamorarse de su amor. / En respuesta a la Stingue week 2016. Los promts se encuentran dentro en el titulo (ingles) y las notas de autor (español).
1. Day 1: Smile

No. Ni idea que onda con el titulo ridículamente cursi que acompaña este drabble ridículamente cursi. La idea era escribir algo diferente, en lugar de lo que piensa Rogue de la sonrisa de Sting, que piensa Sting de la de Rogue, pero no era parte del plan que fuera tan... Fluffy.

Ni Fairy tail ni el promt (Stingue week, dia uno: sonrisa) me pertenece. Solo las 109 palabras de este primer drabble (porque me comprometi con toda la semana así entregue tarde, como el bonus que va a ir al final y lo tengo medio escrito)

Este conjunto de drabbles/viñetas/lo que terminen siendo pertenece a la Stingue week 2016, porque no podía dejarla pasar.

* * *

 **Smile.**

* * *

La mirada rubí se mueve de un lado a otro antes de fijarse nuevamente en la azul de forma inquisitiva.

—¿Que?

—Nada.

—Sting.

—Solo pensaba.

—Tu? Pensar?

—No lo digas.

—Es el fin del mundo.

—Imbécil.

La risa de Rogue se alzo en respuesta a los ligeros golpes y pronto el berrinche ceso con un ligero beso.

—Pensaba sobre cuanto amo tu sonrisa y tu risa.

—Cursi.

—Mucho, lo admito.

Pero aun cuando Rogue rueda los ojos Sting no puede evitar pensar lo reconfortante que puede ser la dulce sonrisa del mago en un mal momento y lo radiante que es cuando ríe y no puede evitar besarlo nuevamente.


	2. Day 3: Secret-surprise

Me costó un riñón (? este, la tercera fue la vencida, again, el original lo deseche, el cambio fue aún peor, y con este quede conforme, así que acá esta, hoy si pude entregar *baila*. El de ayer lo entregare cuando lo tenga…

Ni Fairy tail ni el promt (Stingue week, dia tres: secreto/sorpresa) me pertenece. Solo las 219 palabras de este tercer drabble.

Este conjunto de drabbles/viñetas/lo que terminen siendo pertenece a la Stingue week 2016, porque no podía dejarla pasar.

* * *

 **secret/surprise**

* * *

Rogue alza la vista de su libro notando la incomodidad del chico frente a él, viendo como el chico de quince años boquea como un pez, intentando decirle algo pero no encontrando las palabras, sonrojándose y apartando la mirada, hasta que finalmente se levanta y se sienta a su lado, el rubio abrazando sus piernas ante esa simple acción.

—Si vas a decirme algo solo hazlo, Sting.

—¿Prometes no enojarte conmigo?

—Depende. ¿Mataste una viejita? —eso le arranca una risita al rubio, más el dragón de sombras no ríe, porque ya está harto de ver como aquello que tanto trabajo le da contarle está consumiendo a su amigo— No voy a enojarme, solo dilo.

El dragón blanco muerde su labio inferior y decide que prefiere mandar la sutileza al demonio y ser directo.

—Soy gay —murmura, apenas lo suficientemente alto, pero el contrario lo escucha y sus ojos se abren de par en par, volteando a verlo con la sorpresa escrita en todo su rostro.

El moreno es ahora quien boquea, apenas. Ahora que pensaba sobre aquello le resultaba lógico, obvio incluso. Suspira y le dedica una sonrisa dulce antes de asentir.

Sting sonríe entonces, como no lo había hecho en un par de días, porque no le hace falta que Rogue hable para saber lo que aquello significa.


	3. Day 4: Edolas

El final me tenia un poco en duda, si dejar o no el ultimo párrafo, pero meh, es la Stingue week, y quedaba tierno.

Ni Fairy tail ni el promt (Stingue week, día cuatro: Edolas) me pertenece. Solo las 206 palabras de este cuarto drabble.

Este conjunto de drabbles/viñetas/lo que terminen siendo pertenece a la Stingue week 2016, porque no podía dejarla pasar.

Para más de la Stingue week: **Sabastu** —quien me hizo publicidad descarada—, **Nymus** y **Scarpillo**.

* * *

 **Edolas.**

* * *

Chasquea los dedos frente a su rostro tras cinco minutos de intentar llamarle la atención, casi preocupado por lo abstraído que se encontraba.

—¿Hay alguien en casa?

Y finalmente parece caer en cuenta que alguien está intentando tener su atención, saliendo abruptamente de sus pensamientos y dejando de jugar con la lapicera.

—Lo siento, ¿pasa algo?

—No. ¿Y a ti?

—No. Solo pensaba sobre lo que Lucy-san nos contó. Sobre Edolas —específico—. ¿Nunca te preguntaste como seriamos allí?

—No realmente —se encogió de hombros el moreno, apoyándose en el escritorio con cuidado— ¿tú qué opinas?

—Bueno... Probablemente tu serias una persona alegre y charlatana que odiaría los libros.

—Sí, y tu un chico callado y de mal genio.

Aquello le arranco una breve risa a ambos antes de que el silencio reinara. No hacía falta que lo dijesen, más el rubio se atrevió a decirlo.

—Probablemente nos odiaríamos.

Sting apenas tuvo tiempo para bajar la vista antes de que Rogue lo tomase de la barbilla, obligándolo a que lo mirara.

—Deberíamos agradecer que no estamos en Edolas entonces.

El dragón blanco sonrió, más animado y se estiro ligeramente, lo suficiente como para que el contrario se inclinase y le diese un casto beso en los labios.


	4. Day 6: Solitude

Bueno, se supone que primero va Family, que se niega a salir, así que, si ya me salte uno —que quise acomodar pero ff es una perra, y debería acomodar los resúmenes pero ya que— y lo puse después, porque no saltarme otro de la misma forma. Este si me gusto de paso.

Ni Fairy tail ni el promt (Stingue week, día seis: soledad) me pertenece. Solo las 507 palabras de este quinto drabble/viñeta.

Este conjunto de drabbles/viñetas/lo que terminen siendo pertenece a la Stingue week 2016, porque no podía dejarla pasar.

Para más de la Stingue week: **Sabastu** —quien me hizo publicidad descarada—, **Nymus** y **Scarpillo**.

* * *

 **Solitude**

* * *

Los claros mechones se enredan en sus dedos conforme juega con ellos, a conciencia pero sin prestarle más atención que a aquellos cálidos recuerdos que lo abrumaban, aquellos relacionados a un mago de rubia melena.

Respira hondo tras un rato de intentar suprimir sus emociones, dispuesto a dejar que las lágrimas resbalen por su rostro ante las memorias de la ya extinta luz, más no lo hacen, y en pura frustración su mano derecha golpea la fría piedra contra la que descansa su espalda. Algunas piedras se desprenden con pequeñas estelas de polvo, amenazando un derrumbe.

Sus brazos se llenan de sangre rápidamente al igual que su ropa cuando comienza a herirse a sí mismo por debajo de la fina tela de la camisa, más el dolor físico no hace nada contra el vacío que siente, y como si fuese un castigo rememora aquel día en que la magia blanca se unió a sus sombras de forma permanente como una sola magia, y viaja más atrás, al primer encuentro de sus magias, cuando se habían conocido, y avanza desde allí de forma dolorosa, cuando se habían vuelto hermanos más que amigos, su llegada a Sabertooth, «dragones gemelos» los habían llamado en aquel entonces. Su primer unison raid, lo recuerda como si acabase de suceder, la emoción, alegría y orgullo de ambos cuando las masas de energía blanca y negra se habían unido al fin en un mortífero ataque, después de aquello juntar sus magias había sido pan comido.

Una lágrima solitaria resbala finalmente mientras los recuerdos avanzan, las uñas enterrándose en sus muñecas y los dientes en su ya abusado labio inferior.

Lo siguiente que recuerda es cuando empezaron a distanciarse por Jiemma y su estúpido ideal, seguido de una noche que cataloga como horrible, cuando había finalmente caído en cuenta de sus sentimientos, de la profundidad de los mismos, lo poco fraternales que eran. Los recuerdos de los juegos mágicos y el cambio del gremio pasaron como un huracán, y allí estaban, tal vez los más dolorosos. Podía recordar lo nervioso que Sting se veía aquella tarde y como él mismo quería salir huyendo de la incómoda situación, pero cuando tras cinco minutos de silencio simplemente lo había besado…

Un ligero lloriqueo deja su boca aún con la fuerza con la que aprieta su labio inferior, haciéndose sangrar, porque, demonios, puede recordar cada maldito y hermoso momento que tuvieron tras esa tarde de invierno, y es como si estuvieran apuñalándolo con miles de agujas.

Y finalmente vuelve al punto de inicio, cuándo lo había asesinado para tener su poder, y por todos los demonios, le había sonreído, en el borde de la muerte, le había sonreído de la misma forma que aquella primera vez.

Profiere un grito con la voz quebrada finalmente, un rugido agónico y doloroso. No le importa si los dragones lo encuentran en ese momento, todo lo que le importa es que finalmente está llorando, dejando salir toda la tristeza y soledad que siente y que tanto tiempo había retenido para si mismo.


End file.
